choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Heath
Heath, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. He is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance Heath has short wavy blond hair and pale skin. He wears a black and white shirt with floral design, and light gray trousers. His formal wear consists of a black suit with a blue shirt and black bowtie. Personality Heath enjoys playing pranks on people for his vlog channel. He enjoys drama and is a bit immature at times. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Under The Sea (Determinant) * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy (Determinant) * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke (Determinant) * Chapter 11: The Real World (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire (Determinant) America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess (Determinant) * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse Relationships Your Character Depending on who you side with (him or Eden), if you choose Heath, he can begin to like you as early as Chapter 1. If you choose to save him from elimination, he is willing to cover for you if you want to sneak away during the snorkeling date to get alone time with someone else. Kiana Heath is shown to have a crush on Kiana. You have the opportunity to encourage them to spend time together. In Chapter 4, you have the option to encourage him to ask out Kiana during the Sand Castle Challenge. In Chapter 8, you find them talking about Slater in Hair and Make-up. Later, during the biking challenge, you can choose to encourage him to teach Kiana how to bike. In Chapter 10, partners are switched again and Heath finds himself partnered with Kiana. During the go-kart challenge, his brakes fail and they crash into each other. Slater If you save Heath from the first elimination, his next partner is Slater. During the sandcastle challenge, he takes the lead and builds an Egyptian and MesoAmerican-inspired castle, which Carson judges as being "Spartan". Bianca / Yvette Because Carson wants to shake things up, after the sandcastle challenge and subsequent elimination, he changes Heath's partner to either Bianca or Yvette (whoever survived the elimination). Their first challenge together is laser tag, and they do well enough to keep them out of the bottom four. However, in the cycling challenge, they end up in last place and are placed in the bottom four with either you and Slater, or Ivy and Handsome Stranger. At elimination, Heath is safe (either by Ivy's vote or by the majority of housemates votes) and Biance/Yvette is deemed ineligible. Gallery Other Looks Heath.jpg|Formal Heath Casual.jpg|Casual Heath Casual Full View.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Heathshirtless.png|Shirtless Miscellaneous All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC AMECH10GOKARTCRASH.PNG|Heath in Go-Kart Crash - Ch. 10 Trivia * He is a previous contestant from Season 7 along with Eden Labelle. You can choose to either eliminate him or Eden in Chapter 3. * His title is Vlogger. He says playing pranks on video is part of his contract. * He owns a pet lizard named Princess Bubblegum. * In a premium scene in All-Stars Chapter 2, it is revealed that he pranked Eden with a live snake during Season 7, which is one of the main reasons they don't like each other. * In Chapter 5, if you didn't eliminate him in Chapter 3, he reveals to you that he is setting up another vlog called AME Unraveled, a series of pranks on everyone in the house. The next segment is supposed to be a prank on Carson. You are able to talk him out of it if you want to. ** He then tells you that he does pranks because he wants to give people a reason to laugh but only if he thinks they are down for a joke. ** In the same chapter, it is revealed that he pranked Piper by sending her a glitter bomb and regretted it. * If Heath is not eliminated and becomes Kiana's partner, the go-kart accident injures his arms. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Playing Cupid